monstergirlmanualfandomcom-20200213-history
Djinn
Ancient, powerful witches bound to magical vessels and forced to eternal servitude. Biology A Djinn is a beautiful sorceress put under a magical curse. Her body is corporeal, but vaporous and malleable; an attribute that makes it so they can be held within their tiny prisons. The vessel that carries a Djinn is typically an ornate glass bottle, which she must remain inside for as long as she is without a master. When her vessel is discovered, its founder will be considered her new master, whom she is compelled to serve. Upon revealing herself, a Djinn will appear dressed in the outfit of a bellydancer, with her legs forming a vaporous tail that remains anchored within her vessel. A Djinn may never fully leave her vessel, nor may she be freed from her curse, even if her master requests it. Djinn are immensely powerful spellcasters, but may only use their magic to serve their master. The most noteworthy power of a Djinn is her ability to cast a Wish spell with limited power, but only at her master's command. When her master makes a wish, the Djinn will grant it if able. However, a failsafe within the enchanted vessel makes it so a Djinn cannot tap into her enormous power on her own. Instead, her master must help her by providing a catalyst of sorts. To gain power needed for a Wish spell, the Djinn must be rubbed by her master. Rubbing any part of the Djinn's body will work, although some reports say certain spots are more effective than others. While being rubbed by her master, power will flow into the Djinn from her bottle and she will feel a great sense of pleasure, which gradually heightens as she obtains more. More drastic wishes require more power. For the most powerful wishes a Djinn can feasibly cast, merely rubbing them may not be enough. The body of a Djinn is said to be incredibly soft, as though she were made of silk. Behavior Djinn live to serve their masters, but unlike the celestial Servitors, they rarely feel pleasure from it. They do, however, have a means of resistance. While a Djinn is obligated to carry out the wishes of her master, her interpretation of those wishes may go against her master's intention. A wish given to a Djinn must be worded very carefully, for a Djinn is capable of interpreting it literally if she so chooses. This has resulted in many potential masters falling victim to their own hubris. That is not to say the Djinn are malevolent. Rather, they only wish to be treated with respect. A master who offers kindness and understanding to a Djinn is usually safe from her wrath. Indeed, a Djinn may even enjoy serving a benevolent master, and in some cases, end up in love with him. History Long ago, in the forgotten city-states of powerful sorcerer kings, there was a particularly cruel practice used to punish illegal witches. The kings would place powerful enchantments on ornate crystal bottles, so complex that contemporary artificers have not been able to reproduce them. A woman who was tried and found guilty of witchcraft would be transformed and bound to a glass bottle, enchanted with a curse that forced her to serve the king's every desire. These magicratic Sultanates vanished beneath the sands nearly a millenia ago. How they disappeared remains a mystery, but some theorize that the Djinn tricked their jailers into destroying themselves along with their kingdoms, erasing them from the world. Although the Sultanates are gone, the Djinn and their vessels still remain, be they hidden under the sands or the secluded crevices of civilization, awaiting the day they will be able to serve once more.